Look After You
by Innocenceinstinct
Summary: "And I'll promise to do whatever it takes to get you to love yourself again. If I can love you, then you can love you"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, this is my first time uploading any of my stories onto the internet. I've never used , so I apologize if things look weird. Tell me if it does and I'll try to fix it. **

**This story is about Peddie, and Patricia's journey to become less insecure and to start loving herself again with the help of Eddie. She may be a bit OC but I don't think she's really that out of character. I've rated it T but it may change. **

**I really hope you enjoy it and please review! Just don't be too harsh because I'm a 15 yr old girl with self esteem issues lol. **

**Also, you can follow me on tumblr at .com and leave reviews/comments there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis. These characters are not mine. I also do not own The Pretty Reckless.**

* * *

Booming lyrics rang loud and deep in Patricia's ears as she sat in her room crying and listening to The Pretty Reckless' "Make Me Wanna Die" for what seemed like the tenth time this week. She couldn't help it. Behind her tough, "i don't give a damn" exterior, she was only human. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she was feeling this way, but all she could do was feel it. All she knew was that it started before her and Eddie's break up. She had went home for a weekend and she found out things she should've known. Her family was perfectly happy without her. Her mother had given birth and didn't even bother to tell Patricia that she had a new brother. Her family replaced her and they were the perfect family without her and Patricia was starting to realize why. She was a horrible person in general, she knew. She wasn't nearly as talented, smart, or pretty as her sister. Piper was perfect. And now she just hated herself because she was herself. She didn't like the way she was. But she didn't speak about it, nor did she reveal her emotions in front of others.

Everyone in the house had left to a school event, and in a desperate attempt to not attend, she feigned sick. She hoped no one would see right through her lies, and force her to talk. She didn't think they'd understand. Hell, she didn't understand herself.

Patricia rose from her bed, clad in only underwear and a cami and walked to the bathroom making sure there was not a human being in sight. Standing in front of the mirror, she sighed. Examining herself, and picking at her flaws while wiping her smudged makeup off her face. She looked awful. Always did. In that exact moment, a pang of jealously surged through her as she thought of her twin sister Piper. She was the prettier, more talented twin in her mind. Patricia never thought much of it before, but recently she started to compare herself to others. Why was she suddenly feeling this way? She'd never care what others thought of her before. Why now?

Patricia was awakened from her thoughts as she heard the front door downstairs open and the loud stream of chatter from her friends. Growling softly, she locked the bathroom door, making sure no one would enter and see her in such a horrible state. She pressed her left ear against the door, listening for any voices around the bathroom area. When she didn't hear any, she opened the door, but bumped straight into a hard body.

"Oh watch it you…" She stopped in mid sentence as her ex boyfriend turned around examining her from head to toe. Scoffing and rolling her eyes, she walked around him, why was he upstairs anyways? Before she could get away, a warm hand latched onto her arm.

"Yacker wait," Eddie called firmly.

Patricia spun around with her hair viciously whipping her face.

Wide eyed, Eddie stared at her for a moment, wondering what was going through her head

"Are you alright? Eddie asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be, and why do you care?" Patricia spit out bitterly. She was in no mood for questions; not with Eddie. She wasn't even dressed appropriately. Things had went terribly wrong when she went to go visit him in America over break, and now the former couple did everything in their power to avoid each other. She had no idea why Eddie felt like speaking to her now.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all" Eddie answered back, bowing his head slightly.

Patricia wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a lump grow in her throat. She wanted so badly to tell someone; tell anybody about what she has been feeling for some time now.

"You haven't got the right to do that anymore" Patricia reminds Eddie quietly.

Nodding his head, he responds with a short "Of course" and turns to leave. Patricia watches as he slowly walks down the stairs, hitting herself because she was too stubborn to just talk to someone.

Shivering, she returned to her room where she slept her sorrows to sleep.

* * *

Eddie retreated back to his room, after his confrontation with Patricia. He knew something was wrong with her, and he'd known for a while now. He desperately hoped it had nothing to do with their break up in America. He really didn't want to be the source of all her pain.

He just didn't know how to talk to her anymore. She was different. Less bold, and more reserved. Whatever was eating her up, he needed to find out and make it better.

He wondered if Mara or Joy had noticed anything different about Patricia, but realized that the two girls were caught up in their own boy dramas.

Lying on his bed, Eddie recalled all the moments he and Patricia endured together. He still loved her, and he wondered if Patricia wanted him as much as he wanted her. Eddie vowed quietly to himself to help Patricia with whatever was going on with her and win her heart over again.

* * *

Patricia woke up to a pounding headache the next morning and remembered her small talk with Eddie. It wasn't even a talk but ,she missed him so much. She was an idiot for pushing him away and a fool for standing near him in only her underwear and cami and acting so vulnerable around him. It's not as if Eddie had never seen her like that before, but now that they weren't together anymore, it made everything more embarrassing. Grabbing her towel, Patricia walked to the bathroom, knocking first to see if it was occupied. When she found that it was not, she entered. Stripping quickly, she entered the tub and turned the hot water on. Sighing softly, she relaxed as she allowed the water to fall upon her and cleanse her of everything. Grabbing a sponge, she scrubbed her body and washed her hair, not missing a single spot.

After a much needed shower, she dressed up for school, did her normal makeup routine and headed downstairs for breakfast. The whole gang was already sitting around the table.

"Good Morning everyone" Patricia addressed to the whole table. She had to pretend like she was alright.

"I'm feeling so much better today. How was that school event you went to?"

Joy and Mara answered her promptly, babbling on about how everything was a great success.

As she reached for the orange juice, Patricia's fingers brushed another's. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Eddie. Eddie didn't remove his eyes from hers as they continued to stare. He knew something. Eddie knew something, and that scared Patricia a great deal. Shaking her head, Patricia rose from her seat.

"Well, I've had enough breakfast. See you all at school"

"But you just sat down, Trixie" Alfie called after her.

Ignoring her housemates, Patricia walked out of the house and headed to school by herself.

"Yacker wait up!"

Patricia growled lowly and rolled her eyes. She really did want to walk to school alone.

"What do you want" Patricia asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to walk with you, if that's ok. Either way, I'm still walking with you" Eddie answered.

Patricia scoffed.

Eddie smiled in response.

"So, about yesterday…" Eddie started.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it. I wasn't feeling well like I said. I'm sorry that I bumped into you" Patricia explained

"Oh please, I just really wanted to tell you that you looked amazing in that underwear of yours." Eddie said smirking.

Patricia blushed furiously.

"Don't be a pig" she shot back.

"But I also want to you to know that although we broke up, things don't have to be weird. I want you to be able to tell me things. You know, Patricia things.

Patricia bit her lip but didn't say a word.

Eddie continued "…And you don't have to feel tense around me. I miss you Yacker. You know, having you around me.

Patricia felt bad. She missed Eddie as well, but she couldn't speak to him. He would find out how weak she really was.

"Eddie, people don't do that. We broke up. You can't just expect me to tell you things; for us to be good friends again. It doesn't work that way," Patricia said looking down.

"Patricia look at me". Patricia didn't even bat an eyelash

"Patricia look at me." Eddie said firmly.

He grabbed Patricia's face and turned her to look at him, and when he did he found tears in her eyes.

"Patricia" he whispered. He looked at her lips which were trembling. Patricia couldn't let the tears fall. She wouldn't let them.

"Patricia, speak to me"

"I can't", she slipped out. What would people think if they knew Patricia Williamson hated herself? That she hated the way she looked and how she couldn't add up to anything or how she felt unintelligent? What if they found out she hadn't been eating because she hated her body. She knew they wouldn't believe her or they'd joke about it.

"Patricia Williamson?" they'd ask

"No way." They'd say.

Patricia removed Eddie's soft hands from her face, missing his touch too soon. She began walking in the same direction she was going, before Eddie had stopped her. Eddie, however, was having that.

He grabbed Patricia's fingers and led them through an unknown path.

"Eddie, stop. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far." was his only response

After walking for what seemed an eternity they reached a quiet lake where they could talk to each other without interruptions.

"Eddie, I'm tired. I can't do this right now. "

"Patricia, just trust me okay. I'm not asking for you to tell me everything right now, today. I just want to know what's up. You've changed, and I want to get to know you again"

"Really, Eddie ? You already know me. Better than anyone." She added skeptically. That was somewhat true. They had gotten to know each other pretty well. He knew what set her off and what pleased her. He knew what her favourite foods were. He knew what she was good at and what she was not so good at. He knew her pretty well, save for this huge secret she'd been hiding inside her for months now.

"Patricia, I want to know everything about you. I want to relearn everything about you. I want to understand you. Please just let me understand."

Patricia bit her lip. She cursed herself for letting Eddie drag her all the way out here, but he made her feel her important, and although she wasn't ready to be involved with him romantically again, maybe they could slowly restore what they once had. Maybe Eddie could help with whatever she was feeling.

Patricia felt pretty pathetic that she was relying on a guy to solve her problems and for a moment, she considered turning back.

Patricia Williamson doesn't run away.

"Okay then. What are we doing here?" Patricia asked

Eddie removed his shirt from his body. Patricia stood in front of him wide eyed, wondering if she was supposed to turn away.

"We're going swimming", Eddie stated simply, tossing his shirt to the side.

Patricia's heart beat sped ten times faster. Swimming with Eddie, in a lake? The thought made a blush creep up her neck. What was he playing at? He knew she hated water.

"You can go swimming. I'm not. You know I hate water. I don't even know how to swim." Patricia answered back.

Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand whilst rolling his eyes.

"Then, I'll teach you of course" Eddie responded as if it were obvious.

"What about school"? Patricia demanded

"We're skipping for today" was Eddie's simple response.

But Patricia didn't budge. She remained in her spot while folding her arms stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Yacker. Trust me."

Patricia still didn't respond. She wanted so badly to trust Eddie but something wasn't letting her. A part of her didn't want to let anyone in.

She wanted to remain on her own, and fix herself. The other part of her longed for Eddie's touch, for his smart ass comments, for his comfort. She wanted to argue with him like she used to, and smile when he gave in to her commands.

Sighing softly, removed her blazer and she pulled her shirt from over her head. She slowly pulled her skirt and tights down, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

Of course, Eddie being a boy couldn't remove his eyes from Patricia's chest and when she caught him staring, she hit him over the head causing him to laugh. Secretly, she was flattered that Eddie didn't think she was repulsive looking.

Crossing her arms over her body as if shielding herself from the world, Patricia walked over to the lake and stared at it. She saw her reflection in the water and quickly turned away. She couldn't stand to look at herself. Recently, she had been avoiding mirrors at all costs.

She felt Eddie come up behind her and grab her arm.

"Come on" He persuaded.

Feeling paranoid about what was in the water, Patricia took a step back. She hated the water. You never knew what you were going to find in there. It was unpredictable. She didn't even think the water was that clean.

"Patricia, you need to trust me."

"No, you're wrong. I don't need to". Patricia answered curtly.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Patricia look at me"

Patricia looked at him, and studied his face. For the first time in weeks, she felt bold. Turning around, she put a foot in the water. The cool water felt so nice against her hot skin. Even still, she didn't get in the water. She retracted her foot almost instantly.

Eddie, however jumped straight in the water, which Patricia thought was really stupid because there might've been sharp rocks at the bottom.

When she didn't see Eddie's head rise from the water, she went into full panic mode.

"Eddie!" she cried.

"Eddie, can you hear me?!"

When she got no answer, she decided to put her full body in the water. When she was finally completely in the water, she felt something swim up beside her.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Patricia wanted to run straight out of the water. She didn't want to leave Eddie at the bottom of the lake though.

What happened next, nearly made Patricia go crazy. A pair of hands grabbed her from behind, and in that moment she knew that Eddie must've been playing her to get her in the water.

Eddie's laughter rang loud in her ears, making her steam with rage.

"Eddie, that wasn't funny!" she screamed. Her face must've been completely red at the moment.

"I thought you got seriously hurt, you ass!" she screamed again.

Eddie's laughter didn't die down and Patricia got completely fed up with him.

"Whatever. I thought you were supposed to be making me trust you again. This is why I don't fucking trust you." Patricia retorted.

Eddie's laughter came to a halt, and his face grew completely serious.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get you in the water, and I just needed to know…"

"Know what!?" Patricia interrupted.

"I just needed to know if you actually cared. You know, if I got hurt, you'd come for me." Eddie explained carefully.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing, I've ever heard. You are so fucking stupid and inconsiderate. Of course I fucking care!" Patricia yelled loudly.

"Do you, Patricia?!" Eddie yelled back. He was getting angry now.

"Ever since we came back from break, all you've been doing is pushing me away and avoiding me. You act as if I don't matter at all! I don't even know why we broke up! Eddie yelled again.

"We broke up because we needed to at the time. I told you that." Patricia suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

Eddie shot Patricia a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry… I just… I need…" Patricia stuttered.

"What is it Patricia? What do you need? You can tell me. Tell me everything". Eddie was desperate at this moment.

" I just need to know what's going on"

"What do you want to know Eddie?! I hate myself okay". Patricia said bluntly

That wasn't the answer Eddie was expecting at all. He walked towards Patricia who's heart rate started to speed up.

"I hate myself so much, and I don't know why I feel this way!" I couldn't be with you if I felt that way. Why would you want to be with me? I'm no good. You'll find someone better anyway, Eddie. I don't know why you keep... why you keep... why you try so hard to care! she screamed madly.

"I don't know how to stop feeling this. I don't know how to make it stop. I don't know anything. So just... just leave." Patricia cried hysterically.

In that moment, Eddie felt his heart break for the girl standing before him. He grabbed her waist and brought her in for a hug.

Patricia, feeling vulnerable than ever, completely broke down in his arms. It felt so good to get that out of her system.

"Patricia…" Eddie said softly. He loved her. He loved Patricia so much. To hear that she hated herself shocked him.

"Patricia, I promise. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get you to love yourself again"

"I don't think that's possible, Eddie" Patricia whispered.

"I know it is because I love you. If I can love you, then you can love you" Eddie whispered back.

Patricia looked up, her breath hitching in her throat. Eddie had just said he loved her.

"You love me?"Patricia asked quietly.

"Always have" Eddie answered shortly while kissing her forehead.

And Patricia felt a slither of hope for the first time in months.

* * *

**First chapter done! Please, please, please review! It will make my day! **

**The second chapter is done, and I'll update it when I get enough reviews.**

**Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you all sooo much for the nice reviews! I'm so happy you guys like it! I appreciate your reviews so much, and they mean so much to me :) You're all so sweet! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was downstairs eating dinner, Patricia sat in her room thinking about what had just happened earlier that day.

She had opened up to Eddie and he accepted her. He didn't think any differently of her, and he loved her. The thought made Patricia's heart swell and she scolded herself for acting like a lovesick girl. However, she hadn't told Eddie the details. He didn't know how she'd been starving herself for days now, and how she stopped caring about everything, even herself. She didn't even tell him that she had contemplated cutting herself for the first time. He didn't know that her family had replaced her because she was an awful human being. Surely, he'd start to think differently of her after she told him every single thing. Well, if she did.

The worst part was that Patricia didn't know how to stop. She didn't know how to stop the negative feelings. If she ever had a positive thought, it was like her brain found some way to counteract the good thoughts and replace them with negative ones. One moment, she'd be looking in the mirror thinking she looked okay, but next thing she knew, she was calling herself disgusting. Her eating habits were getting bad too. She'd eat a little breakfast and go the rest of the day without food, hence why she was in her room for dinner.

After realizing that Eddie still had a lot to find out, she decided that she didn't want him to find out at all. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't tell him everything.

God, she was so tired of over thinking everything. Things couldn't ever just be simple, and that frustrated her. She was drowning herself in too many thoughts, and sooner or later she would start crying. Pulling out her ipod, Patricia blasted the song Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin. Music was her safe high. She had contemplated smoking before, but figured it would just complicate things. Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep, where her dreams were a tad bit better than reality.

* * *

Patricia woke up to scratchy throat and a pounding headache. She found that she had left her ipod on and that was probably the cause of her headache.

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, she trudged downstairs and stopped on the second to last step to see if her housemates were still eating breakfast. They were, and she headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. She was thinking of staying back at the house though. She really wasn't feeling well and it would be a great excuse to get out of class. After showering, she headed downstairs and explained to Trudy that she was feeling feverish. The gang still hadn't left yet, and she could see Eddie at the corner of her eyes listening in to her conversation with Trudy.

Trudy placed a hand on Patricia's forehead, noting the unusual heat radiating off her skin.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're running a very high fever. Let's get you back in bed then"

As Patricia started to leave, she felt a hand grab hers.

"Patricia, you feeling alright?" she heard Eddie ask

"I just have a high fever. I'll be fine" she explained.

Eddie continued to stare at her, worried about leaving her alone. He was feeling strangely overprotective of her. He knew nobody would physically harm her, but she might harm herself.

"I'll be fine, Eddie" Patricia reassured.

Nodding his head, he squeezed her hand and said goodbye, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Patricia walked up the stairs and jumped into bed, happy that she was able to stay home. Sighing into her pillow, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

But Eddie couldn't focus during class. Although Trudy would be home watching Patricia, he felt as though he needed to be there. I mean, it wasn't like she broke a leg or something. She was only sick after all. Still, Eddie couldn't help but worry. He figured he'd just visit her when lunch came around.

"Hey Eddie, we're all going into town after school for a bit. You coming?" KT asked

"Sorry, I can't. Too much homework"

KT laughed. "Since when does Eddison Miller care about homework?"

"Since…always" Eddie said as if it were obvious.

He didn't think that Patricia would appreciate it if he told KT anything. So he thought it'd be best to just… cover up for her. It was really none of her business anyway.

He promised he'd do whatever it took to make Patricia love herself again. If it meant sacrificing some fun time, then so be it.

"Oh okay then. Have fun with your homework" she laughed

"Oh I will" Eddie answered. The bell rang and they transitioned to the next class. Time ticked by slower than ever, and Eddie found himself getting more worried every second.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patricia sat in the bathroom staring at her reflection. It became a habit to sit in the bathroom and look at her reflection. She'd sit there and touch her face and hair and wonder why she was looked that way. Then, after realilzing she could do much about her appearance, she'd retreat back to her room to lie down for a bit.

Today, after staring at herself for some time, she did something different.

Patricia retreated back into her room and grabbed her electric guitar. No one knew she could play. Not even her sister or her parents.

She learned by how to play the guitar on vacation after she and Eddie broke up. That was all she did, and she loved doing it. She thought she was pretty good at it also.

It was something her sister didn't know how to do and something she did in secret. That and singing.

Yup, Patricia Williamson sang. It was her other biggest secret. And really, she didn't see why other people had to know. It was a little something that she liked about herself. She didn't think she was very good, but she just liked singing.

Wait. Did she just say that?

"Maybe there are a few things that are good about me" Patricia whispered thoughtfully to herself.

No, it wasn't right to lie to herself. She wasn't even that good at playing the electric guitar or singing.

She decided to play the song Missing by Flyleaf. That was the one song she knew how to play perfectly and sing at the same time. It was a fairly easy song to sing and play, so she didn't think it was that great of an accomplishment for her.

She began quietly playing and singing

"I saw the queen swim out below her star on sea beneath

Though I lifted my hands to her

She never lifted me"

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone"

Found something sweet

On the island with the daughters of eve

But through thick and thin they've gone away

And only left their grief

Oh something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me"

Patricia repeated the chorus and finished the song. It felt so good to sing and play her favourite songs. This had been the second time she'd felt truly happy this week. Setting her guitar down, she sighed with relief.

Playing made her feel good. It gave her a sense of high that she couldn't explain. She definitely had to be sick more often to find time alone to have her guitar time.

Patricia looked at the time. It was already time for lunch. She knew Trudy would be coming upstairs soon to remind her, so she might as well just head downstairs, even if she really wasn't going to eat.

As she reached the bottom steps, the door swung open and there stood Eddie breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here" Patricia asked surprised. He was supposed to be in school.

"It's lunch break, so I decided to come back to the house to visit you." How are you feeling?" Eddie asked, concerning lacing his voice.

Patricia had to stop herself from smiling and decided to play it cool.

Rolling her eyes, she responded a short "I'm fine" and headed to the kitchen with Eddie trailing not far behind.

"Are you sure?" You looked pretty sick this morning"

"Eddie, honestly. I'm fine.

Eddie took Patricia's hand and spun her to face him. His heart sank and the sight he saw in front of his eyes.

Patricia's green eyes were filled with tears and she had her left hand in her mouth, frantically biting her nails.

"Yacker…" Eddie started softly.

"I'm sorry, I just…you care so much" Patricia said softly. It overwhelmed her a bit, and it scared her, but she also loved it. She never had anyone that cared so much about her.

It was a pleasant thing to feel cared about, but Patricia didn't know how to handle it.

Eddie strode forward and engulfed Patricia in a huge hug. He stroked her hair softly and whispered a sweet "Of course I care"

That did it for Patricia. She completely broke down in Eddie's arms. She felt pathetic. She was crying because she felt loved. It was a foreign feeling to her and she didn't understand how anyone could ever care so much about her. Afterall, all she'd ever been was nasty towards other people. Somehow, Eddie had seen passed that, she guessed.

But Eddie just continued to hold her and stroke her hair, which sent chills down Patricia's back. Soon, they found themselves on the couch, with Patricia hugging Eddie frantically as if he were to disappear at any moment.

Eddie looked at his watch. He still had a lot of time left. He placed a hand on Patricia's forehead, which was still burning with a fever.

He caressed her face with his fingers and rose her chin to meet his face. Patricia's cheeks were a bright red and her green eyes shone with tears as they pierced his eyes.

"I care, okay?" I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day, Patricia. I care so much, and I'm not leaving you now, not tonight, not ever."

Patricia started to protest, but Eddie put a finger to her lips.

"You're sick okay? Let me take care of you."

"Eddie, what about your afternoon classes ?" Patrica asked hoarsely

"Don't worry about them. I'm taking care of you okay?

It wasn't really a question. Even if Patricia said no, he was still going to stick around.

"Hold on, I'll make you something to eat"

Patricia's head shot up and worry began to eat at her head.

"Eddie, I'm not hungry. I can't eat right now, or I'll throw up. I just wanna sleep"

"Alright then, Eddie said, grabbing Patricia's hand.

He led her up the stairs and into her room.

Patricia quickly climbed into bed. She really wasn't tired at all. She just needed an excuse not to eat. Her thighs were becoming rather huge anyways.

Eddie hesitated before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Yell if you need anything okay"?

"Where are you going"? Patricia asked quietly

Eddie turned around at the sound of Patricia's voice. She looked so small and vulnerable.

"I'll be downstairs alright?" You need your sleep."

Patricia just nodded and Eddie walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

Patricia wanted to hit herself over the head for her actions. What just happened? She remembered crying, and Eddie holding her and him telling her he'll never leave her and his fingers on her face brushing away her tears. She remembered him leading her up the stairs and tucking her in bed and kissing her forehead and leaving. Here she was lying in bed when she wasn't even tired. Worst of all, she felt so ashamed at her obvious lack of control over her emotions. Eddie had skipped school to take care of her. Now she owed him. Shaking her head, Patricia sunk into her sheets, feeling miserable as ever.

* * *

Time had passed, and Eddie's lunch break was almost over. It didn't matter though, he promised Patricia that he wouldn't leave her.

"Guess I'm skipping school for the rest of the day" Eddie said with a grin. He decided to go check up on Patricia. He didn't want to seem too clingy or pushy, but he really just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He opened the door, to find her sleeping. As he looked closer he realized that a few tears laid upon her face.

Sighing he decided to wake her up. She was crying in her sleep, and it was best to relieve her from her nightmare.

Opening her eyes, Patricia frantically grabbed Eddie and hugged him close.

"Eddie, it was horrible. My dream...I thought you were gone!" She cried out frantically.

"I'm not anywhere but here Patricia. It's all alright."

But it's not Eddie! Nothing's alright and nothing will ever be alright! I'll always have these dreams! I'll always feel bad about myself! Don't promise me something you can't keep Eddie! Don't tell me everything's going to be alright, because it's not. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything! Get me out of here Eddie!" Patricia screamed with tears running down her face.

And he did what she asked. Grabbing her gently, he led her out of bed and downstairs. They walked out the door with Eddie leading the way. Meanwhile, Patricia was shaking and still crying. She didn't know where he was taking her but she hoped it was far, far away. She hated herself for acting so emotional, so weak, and so vulnerable.

She clung to Eddie as he held her protectively. She needed Eddie and she didn't know it yet, but she was in love with him. She was completely in love.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is coming soon!**

**Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So today's my birthday so I thought I'd update today. So far I've been updating every other day, which i think is pretty frequent, but it won't always go at that rate because of school and stuff. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Personally, I love this chapter because...well you'll see :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, they reached an area not too far, but secluded from everything else. Patricia released herself from Eddie's hold and walked towards the pond that lay ahead of her.

Eddie watched from behind with a protective eye.

"Patricia, tell me what's happening. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours". Eddie pleaded desperately.

Patricia look a seat near the edge of the pond, with her feet hanging over and into the water.

"I don't know Eddie. Everything's just bad with me. I'm a bad person. I'm awful." Patricia felt pathetic. Just this morning she was feeling positive about herself. All of a sudden bad thoughts raced in, and she completely hated herself again. She was sick of it. Going back and forth with her emotions was exhausting.

"What do you mean, Yacker"? Eddie asked completely confused

"I push people away, I'm rude to everyone. In my head, I feel like I don't deserve anything or anyone so I get confused when someone like you comes around and tries to care" In my head, all I hear is that I'm not good enough, that I'm worthless, I'm so ugly and I just want it all to stop.

That dream that I had. You were in it. They took you away. They took you away and they killed you. They said that I didn't deserve to be around you and that I don't deserve to be cared for because all I ever am is awful. I caused your death Eddie. I killed you. I couldn't stop crying, Eddie. I'm so sorry! I'm so so …

Eddie lunged forward and kissed her, interrupting her in mid sentence. He grabbed her faced and kissed her more passionately than ever. Patricia grabbed Eddie's shirt and brought him closer to her, both desperate for each other's closeness. Eddie left her lips and kissed every inch of her face whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Finally, they released each other and Eddie rested his forehead on Patricia's.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again" He said firmly. Patricia could only nod, not trusting her voice to speak.

"You deserve more than I could ever give you, Patricia. Don't you EVER say that about yourself again."

Those dreams, they aren't real. They won't ever be real, because you aren't capable of killing anyone. You're not a bad person. I know you, Patricia."

You're so beautiful and you don't even know it" Eddie whispered to her

You don't give yourself enough credit. You're so strong, Patricia. Don't let those thoughts be the end of you."

Eddie reached up to carress her face." You're so talented Patricia. Don't think that I don't know that you can play guitar and sing".

When could've Eddie heard her? She thought anxiously to herself.

You're the best kind of person I know." Never afraid to speak her mind, always yacking…" Eddie continued.

Patricia released a smile at the comment.

"Yacker, I love you. I always have. I never stopped."

"Eddie, I don't deserve you."

"What did I say about saying that?"

'It's the TRUTH, Eddie!

"You think it's the truth, Patricia, but it's not."

"Please, Eddie. What do you know about truth?"

"Enough" Eddie responded firmly.

"Not about me, you don't." Patricia mumbled.

"What's the truth about you then, Patricia" Eddie asked confused.

"Nothing. Nothing is."

Eddie didn't respond. He didn't want to push her. She'd talk when she was ready, right?

Suddenly, Patricia pushed herself into the water.

"Come on then, Sweet. Since you know so much, show me the truth." She said boldly. Her heart was racing, but she didn't know exactly why.

Eddie pushed himself into the water. Grabbing Patricia's waist, he pulled her close to him.

The two never left eye contact. Eddie pulled Patricia's shirt from over her head, and took off his own, saying something about not getting their shirts wet.

And they both stood there. Emotions rushed to the surface and new bubbling feelings arose, their eyes never leaving each others. Nothing stood in between them. Nothing at all. Patricia felt naked as Eddie raked his eyes over her body. She shuddered as he lifted his eyes back to meet hers. The two continued to stare. Eye sex at its best. Patricia felt obliged to make the first move. So, she traced her fingers along Eddie's chest and down to his abs, without leaving his eyes. Eddie stared at her as if she weren't at all real and she plunged her lips onto his, and the two were at it. Eddie moved his hands along Patricia's body and brought her closer to him. They began to kiss more passionately, hands roaming about.

"Show me the truth, Edison." Patricia whispered desperately.

Eddie picked Patricia up and laid her down on the dry land. He began kissing her again, nipping at her lip and entering her mouth with his tongue. Patricia moaned and pulled Eddie even closer to her, if that was possible. He started to kiss down her neck. He left a trail of kisses down Patricia's body.

Eddie felt like he was dreaming. He had no idea Patricia felt the same way about him. However, he didn't want to take things too fast. He didn't know if Patricia was ready for things to go that far and he sure as hell didn't want to ruin all the progress they made. So he decided to slow things down a bit.

Eddie brought his hand up to Patricia's face and caressed it softly. He kissed and touched her neck softly. He bit down softly at the area, making sure to not hurt her, but leave a mark. Patricia moaned loudly at the sensation and he smirked at the sound. He made his way back up to her lips, kissing her sweetly. His lips lingered on hers and they both opened their eyes. They did not speak, nor did they move. They just continued to stare, as if the other didn't really exist and this was all dream that was threatening to disappear at any moment.

Patricia brought her hand up to Eddie's face, her eyes still connected to his. She brushed her thumb over his lips and Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"That's the truth, Patricia." Eddie breathed softly.

Patricia tilted her head and continued to stare. She finally nodded her head, accepting the truth.

The truth was, they both needed each other. They both wanted each other. They both craved each other. There was no denying it.

Their bodies were wet, and their skin was heated. The passion did not die down in their eyes and their heart beats did not slow down.

"I love the truth, Eddie."

"I love you"

"I think I might love you too, Eddie"

Eddie smiled at her. He didn't need her to be sure now. He didn't need her to. It didn't matter if she wasn't sure yet, or if she was a little confused. The confusion would let up after some time. The fact that she was able to say that to him made his heart soar.

Grabbing her hand, he helped her up. The two picked up their scattered shirts and decided to head back. They connected hands and laced their fingers together, both feeling content and safe in each other's arms.

For the first time, in a while, Patricia felt wanted, loved, and cared for. Eddie loved her. Eddie loved her. Eddie loved her.

Maybe then, she could love herself too.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! **

**Post your reviews please!**

**I'll update when I get enough reviews**

**Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Here is the fourth chapter you guys! Thank you for waiting so patiently :) Also thank you for the birthday wishes and sweet reviews! I appreciate them so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The couple reached Anubis house, both feeling reluctant to return to their housemates where they would rarely have any privacy. Before heading in, Eddie pulled Patricia close to him and gave her a sweet kiss to which Patricia smiled at. He loved her smile. He would have to try to get her to smile more often.

"Thank you, Eddie"

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"For what, exactly"

"For not treating me any differently, and for loving me all the same. I'm sorry things ended badly between us before and…

"Let's try to forget about that okay?"

Eddie, let me finish. I'm sorry I ended things with you without explaining. It was unfair. I still have a hard time believing that you could still love me after all I've put you through. I just really want to apologize for everything. But also, I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship. I think I love you, Eddie, but I don't love myself. I'm still highly insecure about everything and I don't think it's right to have you deal with me when I'm still going through stuff. I'd be burdening you, Eddie, and I can't do that…I'd be…

Eddie took Patricia's hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving her own.

"You wouldn't be a burden to me, Patricia. I want to help you. But I respect the fact that you're not ready to be in a relationship. Just… don't hesitate to ask for help. And, whatever this is I don't want to stop it" Eddie said motioning between himself and Patricia. "I'll wait for you, alright?" But I'll still look after you."

That was all that needed to be said. Eddie didn't care if they were officially in a relationship or not. She'd always be his, and vice versa. They had all the time in the world, and he loved the fact that Patricia was considering his feelings, but he'd never be done with her. He'd always love her and look after her. He'd help her get better. He swore upon his life, that Patricia would get better. She had to.

As the pair went back in the house, they were greeted with a high pitched squeal and Victor's loud voice.

"Eddie and Patricia, where have you been?" Victor asked coldly

But before they could answer, they were interrupted and Victor was pushed aside by Amber who came skipping towards them with increased speed.

"Guess what"! She yelled dramatically

"What?" Eddie asked suspiciously

"We're going to an amusement park!"

Patricia glanced at Eddie who seemed pretty excited.

"Apparently, the teachers think it'd be a good idea to "relieve some stress" and to get the student's mind off of certain things." Amber said making quotes with her fingers.

Patricia snuck a glance at Victor, who shaking his head, headed up the stairs.

"So…when are we going exactly?" Patricia asked skeptically.

"Tomorrow!" Amber squealed excitedly whilst clapping her hands.

"This gives me exactly 24 hours to plan my complete outfit!

Amber skipped up the steps, but as she reached the top step, she paused and turned around.

"Sooooo… what were you two doing anyways?" Amber questioned.

"Just walking" Patricia replied

"Just talking" Eddie said at the same time.

The two looked at each other and smiled

"So walking and talking…sounds romantic. Patricia you'll give me the details later, yeah?" Amber called while continuing up the stairs.

"Um…sure"? Patricia answered weakly. She couldn't stop the blush that started to spread on her cheeks.

Eddie took notice and started to grin but before he could even get a word out Patricia slapped him playfully on the arm giving him a "whatever you have to say, don't say it" look.

"So, you excited?"

"Sure I am. I love amusement parks. As a matter of fact, I hold the record of going on the most terrifying looking roller coasters." Patricia stated proudly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is so."

"I doubt your record is better than mine." Eddie stated cockily. " I mean, back in America, we've got the best roller coasters. Probably a LOT better than here."

"Oh, so you're making this a competition? I doubt you guys have better rides in America, and you're on Eddie Miller. Whoever is able to go on the most rides AND the most complex ones wins.

"If I win, what do I get?" Eddie asked curiously

" I don't know. You're the one who made it a competition."

"Except I didn't. You just took it that way" Eddie said grinning.

"Ok, well if you win, you get to decide what you want exactly. If I win, I'll tell you what I want. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands, both wearing a sly smirk on their faces.

"So, I should probably head upstairs and catch up on all my missed work, and get ready for tomorrow, but I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Yeah sure. And Patricia?

"Yeah…?"

"Good luck with Amber" Eddie replied smirking.

Patricia rolled her eyes but grinned. She hoped Amber would forget about it.

* * *

But that wasn't the case at all. When night came around and all the girls were choosing things to bring along to the amusement park tomorrow, Amber decided to speak.

"Patricia, which bathing suit do you think I should bring along? The pink one or this teal one?" Amber asked holding the two bathing suits right in front of Patricia's face.

"Either one. You decide." Patricia responded.

"I think the pink one goes best with my skin tone." Amber finally decided.

"Amber, you are aware we're only staying there for two nights right? You've packed for a week!" Mara exclaimed

"My dad says… "Amber, always be prepared." Amber responded shrugging her shoulders.

Mara just rolled her eyes. Typical Amber.

"Tricia, which bathing suit are you bringing along?" Joy asked curiously

"I'm not bringing one. I don't see why I need one exactly…" Patricia responded simply.

But Amber wasn't having any of that.

"There are _water _rides at the park. You need to be prepared, Patricia! Besides, I'm sure Eddie wouldn't mind having to see you in a spiffy looking bathing suit! Amber exclaimed winking her eye.

"Oh, hold on a minute. What's going on between you and Eddie? Joy asked

"Yeah, I thought you two were done?" Mara added

"Personally, I always believed that Peddie was meant to be together" Amber sighed dreamily.

Patricia put her head in her hands and uttered a loud groan.

"You guys, we're not back together. Nothing happened okay? And no, I'm not wearing a bathing suit. I doubt I'd look good in it anyway."

"You're speaking nonsense, Patricia" Mara scoffed

"You'll look fabulous in a bathing suit! And I know something happened between you two. It's so obvious, Patricia. Just look at your cheeks" Joy stated knowingly

"Just spit it out already! We won't say anything! My lips are sealed!" Amber said pretending to zip her lips.

"Nothing happened!" Patricia insisted

"Don't lie."

"I'm not"

"Patricia…"

"Joy…"

The three girls continued to stare at Patricia intently and soon enough she caved.

"Alright! We kissed okay?" Patricia spoke in a hushed tone.

"Peeeeeedddddddddiiiieeeeee" Amber squealed loudly. Mara quickly covered Amber's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, Amber" Patricia said quickly.

"You just kissed, nothing else?" Joy asked

"Well, more like intensely made out" Patricia admitted blushing furiously.

"Okayy, when did this happen, exactly?" Mara asked

"It's a long story and I'm so tired" Patricia said faking a yawn.

"Oh please. We've got plenty of time" Joy insisted

"Give us the details, Patricia!" Amber exclaimed loudly

"Amber, I swear if you don't keep your voice down…"

"Ok, ok. I'll be hush hush about it. Just tell us."

"Well…it all started when I was sleeping…"

* * *

"So he brought you to the woods and you guys ended up in the water and started kissing and you were both without clothes?" Mara asked with disbelief

"Well, we had underwear on and stuff and yeah it went something like that"

"That is the most romantic thing I've heard all year!" Amber squealed. She fell off her bed squealing and started to roll around on the floor. Patricia stared at her wide-eyed, confused as to why she was so excited.

"I'm so happy for you, Patricia" Joy said squeezing her best friend's arm.

"Yeah, now you have to bring a bathing suit" Mara reminded her.

Just then, Amber shot up off the floor and ran to her closet, picking out a red bathing suit. The top was strapless and shaped into a bow and the bottom had strings to tie on her waist.

"Things would look amazing on you, Patricia. You've got to try it" Amber insisted

But Patricia didn't want to. She knew she'd look awful in it. Sure, Eddie had seen her without any real clothes on, but somehow this was different.

"Guys, I don't know how I feel about this." Patricia replied honestly.

"Well try it on, and if you don't like how it looks on you, then you don't have to wear it." Mara compromised.

Patricia decided to at least try it on. So she grabbed the bathing suit and walked to the bathroom to change.

When it was finally on, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. It looked alright. She didn't look completely awful in it. Still, she was still a bit uncomfortable. Everyone would see her in it, not only Eddie and her closest friends.

Sighing, she walked back to the room. Amber's face completely lit up as Patricia stepped into the bedroom.

"You look amazing!" Amber gushed

"Patricia, I am so jealous of your body." Mara stated

"You're going to wear it right? You have to." Joy added.

"I guess." Patricia mumbled. She decided to just wear it. After all, it would stop the girls from nagging her if she didn't wear it.

Amber clapped her hands, obviously delighted.

"Eddie is going to looooooovvvveeee it. I can't wait to see his face" Amber exclaimed beaming

"Just imagine, the way he'll look at you, Patricia" Amber said wiggling her eyebrows

"Hey, she's not wearing the bathing suit just for Eddie. She's doing it for herself too." Mara stated

"Always the feminist, Mara. I know _that. _I'm just saying Eddie will love it!" Amber said

"You guys, we're going to have so much fun!" Joy said happily.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about choosing an outfit for Nina! The poor girl's still stressing over her homework! I'll be back, you guys!" Amber said running straight out of the room.

"Well, I'm exhausted. For real this time. I'm going to bed." Patricia stated.

The girls said their goodnights and Patricia got ready for bed.

As she reached her bed, she collapsed into it, feeling drained.

She thought about tomorrow. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited, but she was also a bit scared.

She fell asleep to the only question that rang in her mind: "What is going to happen tomorrow?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I had AP exams and like several different tests over the past few weeks, so it took me a while to complete this chapter. Thank you for being patient :)**

**There's not too much happening in this chapter, because it's more of a transition chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy!**

Surprisingly, Patricia had a pretty sound sleep and when she awoke she felt sufficiently well rested. Still, she didn't feel like getting out of bed right away.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Amber completely dressed up and ready.

"Amber what the hell? It's _6 am. _We're not leaving until 9."

"And…your point?" Amber asked

"Ugh, whatever. Just give me a few more minutes."

"Um, I don't think so Patricia. We've got to make you look lovely! Not that you don't look lovely already, but you'll be even more lovely."

"I appreciate it Amber, but …"

"No buts!" Amber cut in. " Mara, Joy and Nina are already awake and ready. You're the only one left. We've got to make you look spectacular for Eddie."

"Amber…" Patricia started

But Amber didn't let her finish. Before Patricia could even register what was even happening, she fell hard on the ground

"What the hell, Amber!"

"Well, you had to get out of bed somehow" Amber responded shrugging.

Grumbling, Patricia walked to the bathroom where her friends awaited her.

"Um… I have to shower so could you...leave."

"We set up your bath for you and everything!" Joy said completely ignoring what Patricia had just said.

"Really? All four of you? I mean, thanks but what the hell? You _all _needed to be in here to set up _one_ bath?"

The girls just shrugged.

They were taking this too far. She shouldn't have told them what had happened between her and Eddie. I mean, it all seemed ridiculous; them, waking up super early to "help" her look good for Eddie. It didn't help her at all. In fact, it made her feel worse about herself. They thought she was incapable of looking good on her own, and that upset her. They felt the need to help her look lovely?

Patricia felt a rush of anger surge through her.

"Get out!" she growled at them. Her eyes flashed with hurt and fury and for a second she thought she might cry.

"We didn't mean to upset you. We just..." Mara started

"Helping me look beautiful because apparently I'm horrid looking and incapable of helping myself" Patricia spat

"That's not what we said, Tricia." Joy stated

" I don't care what you said. You implied it, and now I'm angry, so get out.

"Sure, of course" Nina responded looking rather fearful.

The girls quickly excited the bathroom and Patricia shut the door.

Breathing heavily she stripped and took a minute or two to examine her body. She wrinkled her face in disgust and turned away from the mirror.

Sighing, she stepped into the tub filled with warm water. It immediately soothed her nerves.

It didn't take her long to start feeling guilty about yelling at the others. They were really just trying to help. Especially Amber.

She'd apologize to them after she got ready.

After her bath, Patricia exited the bathroom and walked into her room to find a cover up piece for her bathing suit and an outfit which she guessed she was supposed to wear now laying on her bed.

"Ugh, I'm such a bitch" Patricia groaned. If it weren't for Amber, she would've forgotten her cover up piece. Amber had even put together an outfit for her. Now she felt extra guilty.

Mentally thanking Amber, she stuffed the red coverup piece in her bag and examined her outfit.

It was composed of black lace high waisted shorts, a tank top, sunglasses, black rhinestoned flip flops and a necklace with the letter P.

It was simple but cute. Even still, she hoped she wasn't overdoing it. She wasn't desperate to impress Eddie. In all honesty, she didn't think she needed to at all. Apparently, Amber thought otherwise.

Patricia looked at the time. She didn't exactly want to be late for breakfast. She had to apologize to the others, and she didn't really want to do it when _everyone_ was present at the table.

She quickly changed into her outfit and grabbed her curling wand and makeup bag.

Entering the bathroom again, she plugged her curling wand in the outlet and while she waited for it to heat up, she started on her makeup.

She only ever really focused on her eyes and a tiny bit on her lips. Those were the features that stood out the most, afterall.

She finished her makeup and started on her hair. She had become a pro at doing her hair. She didn't waste time, and soon she was good to go.

Patricia gave herself a look over in the mirror. Her hair was in loose curls and her makeup was done perfectly.

She had to admit, she kind of looked alright today. She was especially surprised at how well the clothes fit her body.

Patricia rarely ever gave herself compliments, and was shocked to hear her own positive thoughts about herself in her head.

She gathered her things and headed downstairs, where the girls sat at the table accompanied with Fabian.

Of course Fabian would be the only guy awake at this time.

"Good Morning everyone" Patricia said brightly.

Joy looked up and smiled.

"Tricia, you look amazing."

"Yeah, you really do" Mara added

"I wish I had your body" Nina commented enviously.

"Thanks you guys, and I'm so so sorry about earlier. I really am. I didn't mean to snap. I guess I was just hurt because it seemed like you guys really thought I needed help to look decent and well that got me angry." Patricia explained genuinely

"It's fine, because you look flawless in that outfit." Amber said with a wave of her hand."

"Yeah, all thanks to you." Patricia smiled.  
Amber smiled brightly. Obviously pleased with herself for doing a good job.

"Um Patricia, I believe it's your turn to set the table" Fabian said.

Groaning in response, Patricia got up from her seat to do her assigned task.

Of course, Eddie just had to walk in at the exact time she was heading over to the kitchen.

The two locked eyes and Eddie smirked giving Patricia a once-over.

"Morning." Eddie said

Patricia smiled responded back with a polite "Good morning"

"You need help?" Eddie asked

"Um…sure" Patricia responded unsurely.

Eddie reached over to the plates, but leaned over to Patricia.

"You look beautiful." He stated sincerely.

Patricia couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks and tried to disguise them but Eddie noticed and just smiled.

"Thank you." Patricia replied.

She wasn't used to all the compliments and honestly, she didn't really take them well, but she had learned to accept them and just say thank you.

The two walked over to the table, placing the silverware on the table.

Amber took notice of Patricia's stained cheeks and smiled slyly.

"This is going to be such a lovely day!" Amber said brightly.

* * *

Finally, Jerome and Alfie had finished getting ready and the gang quickly finished up their breakfast.

"I hope you all haven't forgotten anything. We'll be leaving fairly soon." Trudy warned.

Everyone gathered their stuff and waited for the bus to arrive. Meanwhile, Patricia and Eddie sat on the couch.

"So, you still up for that challenge?" Eddie asked

"Of course I am. Patricia Williamson never backs down from a challenge" Patricia told Eddie.

"And I'm used to the roller coasters here, so I have an advantage. I hope your prepared to lose Eddie." Patricia added.

"If you say so, Patricia." Eddie complied. She had no idea what she was doing.

"So adorably clueless" Eddie thought to himself.

"Aw would you look at that! Peddie is having a competition with each other! How romantic!" Amber pointed out.

"How is that romantic in any way?" Jerome asked

"You wouldn't understand!" Amber said defensively.

Patricia didn't understand why Amber was so obsessive over her relationship with Eddie. Although her reactions were cute at times, it still weirded her out.

"Guys look, I think the bus is here!" Joy exclaimed.

"Alright everyone it's time to go. Make sure you have everything." Trudy warned for the last and final time.

The group headed out of the house soon enough with Victor trailing behind. They were leaving Anubis house for a couple of days, and everyone was truly relieved. Dealing with the house and all it mysteries was incredibly tiring although fun at times. But everyone agreed that it was best to get away from the house.

* * *

Patricia sat on the inside of the seats and faced the window. Although she didn't want to be left alone to her thoughts, she didn't feel like conversing with anybody either. So she took out her headphones, but before she could put them in her ears, she felt somebody sit beside her.

She knew it was Eddie before even looking up.

"What's up" She heard Eddie ask.

"Nothings up, Eddie" she said sighing.

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, Eddie" Patricia answered.

"You know, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I know that" Patricia answered.

She looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"I'm alright okay? Honest."

"Do you want to listen to this song with me? They're amazing." Patricia suggested.

Eddie took the other side of the earbuds and put it in his ear.

Patricia was right. They were a good band. That was one of the things he loved about her : Her amazing taste in music.

Patricia looked at her and Eddie's hands which were lying side by side. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't know why she did it but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

Eddie looked down at Patricia and smiled. It was a simple action and all too innocent, but it meant a lot to Eddie. He knew that she still wasn't ready to be in a relationship, but she was trying.

It would be a long bus ride, but the two stayed like that for a while. With Patricia's head resting on Eddie's shoulder and their fingers tightly intertwined.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated very often. I've had HSA's and so many tests during the past few weeks and next week is my final exam days. However, after next week, I'll most likely be updating frequently. (not too frequently though). **

**Also, I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I'm thinking maybe around 20 chapters. (just fyi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**ENJOY! :) and please review**

* * *

"Wake up!" Patricia heard someone yell.

Just as she opened her eyes, a flash suddenly appeared, momentarily blurring Patricia's vision.

She opened her eyes again and saw Amber standing over her with a camera in place.

"Amber, what the hell?"

Patricia turned to Eddie who was now just waking up as well.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked dazed and confused.

"We've arrived." Amber stated simply

"I don't understand why you just can't wake us up simply. Like with a tap on the shoulder or a simple shake." Patricia grumbled

"Because my methods of waking people up have proved to be efficient. Now, get up."

Eddie and Patricia reluctantly got up and grabbed their things.

They had arrived at the hotel where they would be staying, which was quite close to the amusement park.

Patricia had to admit. She was really excited. She loved amusement parks, and especially water ones.

The fact that she'd be spending most of her time with Eddie, because of the challenge they had going on, filled her stomach with nonexistent butterflies.

She'd be walking around in her bathing suit too. Well, she'd have a cover up piece, but she'd have to take it off. And that terrified her. She didn't know why exactly, because Eddie had seen her in just her bra before, but she supposed it was because this time, it wasn't just Eddie. Everyone would be around her. Strangers would stare, and that was something she didn't want to deal with.

She had become accustomed to just Eddie. She had learned to tell him everything, and she was comfortable around him.

But it wasn't that she was uncomfortable around her friends either. It was just that they didn't know everything about her. They were all so perfect and compared to them, she was a pretty crappy person.

It was a strange thing. She had known everyone else for a much longer time than she had known Eddie, but was way more comfortable around him than anyone else.

There was Joy who was her bestest friend in the house. They confided in each other at all times, and Joy knew her like the back of her hand.

Still, Joy hadn't noticed anything and that was probably why she was still completely caught up in all her boy troubles.

Patricia tried to clear head. She wasn't going to let her insecurities ruin her vacation time.

Patricia found out that she was rooming with Joy and Mara of course, and Amber was rooming with Nina. She knew that Jerome and Alfie would be rooming together, and Eddie and Fabian.

She headed to her room where was sitting on the bed.

"Isn't this great, Tricia?" Joy ogled.

"It is pretty sick." Patricia agreed.

She wasn't lying. The hotel was kind of amazing. It was surely better than Anubis house. The beds were bigger and softer, the bathrooms were nicer, and they even had a tv in their rooms.

"We are going to have so much fun! Hurry, we've got to change. I want to go right away!" Joy said jumping off the bed and running to her suitcase.

Patricia complied and she took her bathing suit and her cover up piece from her bag.

"I can't wait till Eddie sees you" Joy said winking

Patricia smiled lightly, whilst internally rolling her eyes.

Joy's bathing suit was pretty cute. It was a black two piece with white polka dots on it. Joy hardly ever wore black, so seeing the color on her was new and fresh.

The two girls slipped off their clothing and put on their swimsuits. They always changed with each other in the room. It was nothing new. This time, Patricia felt a bit awkward doing it. She didn't want to change in the bathroom though. Joy would probably notice, get suspicious and nag her with questions. She wasn't in the mood for explaining anything.

Patricia slipped on her flip flops and set her sunglasses on her head.

Then she touched up her makeup lightly and applied a bit of lip gloss

Joy followed suit and soon they were both good to go.

They headed down to the lobby where everyone had been waiting. They were leaving as a group of course.

Everyone was gathered in the lobby, ready to go except Jerome and Alfie.

God knows what those two were doing.

Patricia sighed, clearly bored. She decided to scan the lobby for Eddie.

She finally spotted him, only to find that he had been staring.

How long had he been standing there?

They locked eyes, and Eddie gave her that smirk. The cocky Eddie smirk. The smirk that Patricia could only roll her eyes at, but internally fawn over how hot it looked.

Eddie strolled over to her side.

"Look at you, in a dress." Eddie commented

"It's not a dress, it's a cover up piece for my bathing suit" Patricia said plainly.

"Right." Eddie stated correcting himself.

"And what about it? It's not that bad is it?" Patricia asked

"Why are you so quick to think that I think that it's bad? You look beautiful."

"Oh, well thanks" Patricia said blushing slightly

"Alright everyone, looks like we're good to go" Trudy stated interrupting their moment.

Apparently Alfie and Jerome had finally finished doing whatever they were doing, and everyone moved out.

Absolutely no time was wasted as everyone headed out the lobby and to the amusement park.

The amusement park wasn't too far from the hotel they were staying and the group reached their destination in a matter of minutes.

Patricia knew that today, she'd be spending most of her time with Eddie going on multiple different roller coasters.

She had to admit that after reading a couple of articles where people were involved with roller coaster accidents, she was a bit paranoid. However, she didn't want to lose a challenge to Eddie just because she was a bit afraid.

She turned to Eddie who was now holding a map of the amusement park.

"Let me see that." She said snatching the paper away from his hands

"Alright, most of these rides are water rides so let's start with the dry ones and then head to the water ones."

"Yacker isn't afraid of a little water is she?" Eddie mocked remembering their last occurrence with water

"Shut up. I'm trying to be reasonable. Would you want to go on all the water rides first and then go to the dry ones while you're all wet and soggy?"

Eddie remained silent.

"That's what I thought. Ok then, let's go to this one." Patricia said pointing to a certain place on the map.

"Let me see."

Eddie spotted the ride and grinned mischievously. He couldn't WAIT to win. Patricia had no idea what she was doing.

"Alright, let's go." Eddie said leading the way.

* * *

The pair finally reached the ride and stood in line.

"I hate long lines." Patricia grumbled

"Then let's cut." Eddie replied simply

Patricia scoffed, "That's not going to work. People are very attentive here."

Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and led her to the front of the line. Acting very nonchalant, the two slipped in front of a middle aged couple who were discussing plans for the rest of the afternoon.

Patricia looked up at Eddie and raised an eyebrow. He just returned her smile with one of his Eddie smirks

Finally it was their turn to ride the Apocalypse (as that was what the ride was called)

They both hurried to find good spots and soon as everyone else boarded the ride and was set, the Apocalypse started.

Sure, the ride had several drops, twists, and turns but Eddie didn't find the ride all that impressive. For a ride called the Apocalypse, it sure didn't live up to it's name.

"So, what did you think?" Patricia inquired after the ride

"Eh, it was alright" Eddie said shrugging

Patricia rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After going on several rides, Eddie and Patricia decided to switch to the water ones.

"You look tired, dear. You aren't thinking of stopping are you?" Eddie asked

"Keep your mouth shut, Miller. I'm not tired at all."

"Alright, well you ready to get wet?" Eddie asked wiggling his eyebrows

Patricia rolled her eyes once again

"Yeah I'm prepared, Miller. You aren't going to win this." Patricia reminded Eddie for what seemed like the 100th time.

They had went on multiple rides and to be honest Patricia was starting to feel tired and sick. She'd have to stick it through though.

"Ok so the lockers are here" Patricia said pulling out the map

"We can put our clothes in there and then come back later when we're ready."

Eddie agreed and the two were off. As they were walking, they spotted Joy, Amber, Mara, Alfie and Jerome.

" Ohh look! It's Peddie!" Amber called excitedly

"Where've you two been? Joy asked

"Just out and about. Where's Nina and Fabian?" Patricia asked

They're heading to the lockers. We all are" Jerome responded boredly.

"Yeah, well so are we." Eddie told them

Let's just go together then" Mara said pleasantly.

The group walked to the locker area and met up with Fabian, Nina and Trudy. Then, they walked to their respected areas to change.

Patricia's eyes scanned the area. She felt out of place; almost as if it were her first time on earth. Finally she slipped her cover up piece from above her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she and the rest of the girls exited the area. Everyone was so thin, beautiful, and relaxed. She couldn't help but envy the rest of the girls because they were so free and comfortable in their own bodies.

"Tricia, are you okay?" Joy asked noticing Patricia's crossed arms and reserved stance.

"I'm great." Patricia answered

Patricia made her way over to Eddie, anxious to get far away from everyone else's criticizing eyes.

"You ready?" Patricia asked

Eddie turned around to find Patricia standing right behind him, and boy did she look amazing.

She was clad in a red bow bandeau bathing suit and her arms were loosely crossed over her flat stomach. Her loose curls fell over her shoulder and her lips were formed into a slight smirk as she peered up at Eddie with questioning eyes.

"You're so perfect" Eddie breathed

"You didn't answer my question" Patricia pointed out smiling

"Oh I'm ready" Eddie responded refusing to remove his eyes from the precious sight in front of him.

Patricia grabbed his hand and led him over to where the water rides were. She was happy to get away from the rest of the group. Standing next to Joy, Mara, Amber and Nina, she looked like a potato.

"We'll see you guys later!" Eddie yelled over his shoulder

* * *

After going on several water rides, the pair was soaked and drained of all energy, but Eddie wasn't ready to stop yet.

"Let's take a break, Eddie." Patricia told him

"Nuh uh. There's still like ten rides left."

"Eddie, come on. You can't honestly be saying that you're not tired"

"I'm not"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying. Look, you can take a break, but then that's it. I've won." Eddie warned Patricia

"Fine. I give up. I'm exhausted! American rides are way better than our rides and you're the king of all roller coasters. You win." Patricia told him

Eddie smiled, obviously pleased with himself

"Remember, I get to choose my reward for winning!" Eddie said happily

"Yes, I remember" Patricia groaned

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not saying yet." Eddie said smiling

"Okay, weirdo. Let's find the others." Patricia suggested

"We should probably call them to see where they are" Eddie advised

Patricia took out her phone and called Joy, who told her that they were waiting at the main entrance.

"They're at the main entrance" Patricia told Eddie ending the call.

"We have to stop at the lockers though" Patricia reminded him

Cool. I'll race you there!" Eddie yelled speeding off

"Hey! Eddie wait!

He was ridiculous, but it was one of the things that Patricia loved most about him

She started after him, despite her being fatigue.

When she reached the lockers, Eddie was already waiting for her holding her cover up piece.

"How'd you get that?" Patrcia asked

"I have my ways," Eddie said winking

Patricia approached Eddie to receive her cover up and reached for it.

''What are you doing" Eddie asked feigning confusion.

"I'm trying to put that on" Patricia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not until we take a bunch of pictures" Eddie told her

"No! I'm not taking a picture like this"

"You have to. I'm making you. Amber has the camera"

"Eddie, you know I hate pictures." Patricia complained pouting

Eddie gripped Patricia's sides and brought her closer to him

"What do I have to do to convince you that you're good enough?" Eddie whispered softly

"Just one?" Eddie asked cutely

"Okay, fine I'll take one for you" Patricia complied

Eddie smiled and kissed Patricia's forehead.

"Let's go." He stated

The two headed over to the main entrance where they saw the rest of Anubis house hanging out, taking pictures and sucking on popsicles.

"There they are!" Amber yelled

"Where've you two been?" Joy asked

"They were obviously fooling around in one of the bathrooms" Alfie jokingly stated.

Patricia shot Alfie a dirty look and he instantly closed his mouth.

"Come on, we're taking pictures" Amber said happily

They all continued what they were doing while Amber snapped several pictures in the background. She took some of Eddie and Patricia splashing each other near a fountain. She took photos of Mara and Joy giggling at something Alfie and Jerome were doing and she snapped pictures of Nina and Fabian awkwardly flirting.

Nobody ever said it, but they were all truly grateful for Amber's picture taking skills. Her ability to snap pictures so quickly and efficiently never failed to amaze her them. She was a natural born photographer.

"Hey Amber! Over here!"Eddie called

Amber skipped over to Patricia and Eddie who were currently laughing about something.

Amber held up her camera and snapped a few shots as they posed for her.

She loved watching them behave around each other. Anybody could easily tell that they were in love.

What happened next made Amber squeal uncontrollably. She watched as Eddie pulled Patricia in close and kiss her passionately. It was like the moment came straight out of a fairytale. Of course, Amber didn't hesitate to take a picture. The moment had to be captured. That way, it would last forever.

She watched the two pull apart and noticed Patricia's cheeks turn bright pink. She took that as her cue to leave and skipped away merrily.

Patricia looked up at Eddie

"Why'd you do that?" she asked

"You just looked so kissable" Eddie said smiling cutely

Patricia couldn't get mad at him. Still, they weren't officially in a relationship and she really didn't want to complicate things for them.

Patricia was just about to respond as Trudy informed them that it was time to leave.

And so they left the amusement park with broad and bright smiles on their faces. They wouldn't ever forget this day. For once they could forget the drama and mysteries that Anubis house brought to their lives and they could be sincerely happy.

And they took their time walking back to the hotel, laughing, and licking their cold, sweet treats, because they weren't in a rush. There was no hurry and there was no thought of time.

It was an infinite feeling that they would forever remember.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is coming tomorrow or maybe the day after depending on how many reviews**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Personally this is my favourite chapter. When writing this chapter, I listened to a few songs I thought correlated with it. I recommend you listen to Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens, and/or Look After You by The Fray when reading this chapter. Idk i thought they went well with the chapter and they're lovely songs. (Also, the name of this story came from The Fray's Look After You)**

**Anyways, enjoy! And please please please review! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

* * *

After arriving at the hotel, taking showers, and eating dinner, everyone went to their assigned rooms to get ready for bed.

And so Patricia and Joy went to their rooms and prepared themselves for bed.

Patricia slipped on a black tank top and pajama shorts and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

As soon as she finished, she received a text from Eddie. Curious, she opened it and instantly read it.

_Hey, come to my room after everyone's in_

_bed. I'll text you when the coast is clear ;)_

_-Eddie _

What did he want her to come to his room for? Eddie usually always just wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Patricia was curious and anxious. She had no makeup on, and was wearing semi revealing clothing. I mean, they were her pajamas. Did she have to change back? What exactly did he want?

"Whatchya looking at?" Joy asked curiously

Patricia decided to show Joy the text, and she immediately regretted that decision soon after Joy had seen it.

"Oh my god, Patricia" Joy whispered loudly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What?"

"Look at that. He added a winky face! What if he wants to…you know?"

Patricia quickly caught on and her cheeks turned bright red.

Eddie wouldn't want to do that with her. Not today, in this hotel, probably not even ever. Besides, she wasn't really ready for that and Eddie knew they're were technically not together. It would confuse everything.

"Answer him back!" Joy told Patricia

Patricia texted Eddie back saying:

_What if I don't want to… :P_

_-Patricia_

Patricia waited for Eddie to text her back. When he did, she read it out loud so Joy could hear.

_Remember I won the challenge? You have to :D _

_You can come now btw_

_-Eddie_

"You have to go! I'll cover for you if anybody asks." Joy offered.

Patricia complied and texted Eddie back saying that she would be over soon.

Patricia headed for the door, but before she could get out, Joy whispered loudly, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Patricia scoffed loudly.

"Thanks Joy," she answered back sarcastically.

Patricia walked down the hallway to Eddie and Fabian's room as quiet as possible, and softly knocked on the door.

Immediately, Eddie opened the door and smiled brightly.

Patricia's heart instantly melted. He looked so boyish and adorable in his pajamas with his hair slightly messed up. She smiled shyly back at him and he grinned at her.

Eddie grabbed Patricia's arm and led her into the room.

She saw Fabian snoring loudly, obviously deep in slumber.

"We need to be quiet." Eddie stated putting a finger to his lips.

"We don't have to be that quiet. Look at him." Patricia said pointing to Fabian who was completely indulged in sleep.

Eddie shrugged, "I guess not"

"So…what'd you call me here for?" Patricia asked anxious.

"Hold on" Eddie said

"You do know we could get in trouble for this?" Patricia reminded him

"Since when does Patricia Williamson care about getting in trouble?"

"Good point" Patricia said quietly.

"You don't have to be nervous. Honestly, I just wanted to talk, cuddle and maybe watch tv."

He was adorable. All he wanted to do was cuddle.

"That's what you want as your reward?"

Eddie nodded his head

"You're adorable, do you know that?" Patricia said smiling softly

"I try." Eddie responded grinning

Eddie climbed on his bed and held out his arms wide open

Patricia walked over to him and hugged him back.

The two held each other in silence until Eddie spoke up.

"You know I'm yours right? Eddie asked while his chin was resting on Patricia's head.

Patricia looked up.

"You are?"

Eddie nodded.

"Forever?"

Eddie nodded again.

"Are you mine?" Eddie asked seriously

Patricia didn't know how to respond. She knew that she might be in love with him. She was actually pretty sure, but she was so pessimistic about everything. She was so unsure of the future. Life always had a tendency to screw up something good. She couldn't ever be certain of anything. And so she said…

"I'm yours forever so long as life allows it."

Eddie looked down at Patricia considering what she had just said.

He finally shook his head.

"Yacker, you can't wait until life gives you permission to do something. You've got to hold life tightly and you drag it around where you want to go. If you'll have me forever, then that's enough. Sure, unexpected things happen in life, but love defeats it all.

"And what if I die?"

"I'll still love you forever. You'll still be mine. Love defeats even death." Eddie stated completely sure.

"But Eddie, it's so hard to control life. It has me by the neck right now. When I think I'm getting better mentally, something pops up and I can't control it."

"It's so hard Eddie." Patricia whispered so softly.

"I know and that's why I'm here. Listen to me. I love you. I know you're afraid that your thoughts will drive you to death, but I'm telling you that you're stronger than that. I know you are. You're mind is playing you, and if you can realize that, you can get help and get better."

"I've always had a tough time asking for help. I mean, growing up I was the independent one. I think I just didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. Piper was always dependent on my parents for everything. She always had their help. I was the reserved and independent one. I still am. I guess that's why my parents don't call or visit often. They think I'm fine and dandy." Patricia realized

"Maybe. Even still, you're their daughter. They should visit you more often." Eddie told her

"I know. I'm just not loved as much by them. It's my fault really. If I had just…"

"Stop blaming yourself, Yacker." Eddie comforted

"But did I ever tell you about my baby brother and how they didn't even bother to tell me about him? They hate me, Eddie. I know they do."

"But I love you and I always will. I hope that'll be enough one day."

"It will be. Please just give me time to work everything out." Patricia pleaded.

"Of course. I'm yours forever remember? We have forever."

"You're amazing." Patrcia said simply with tears in her eyes.

"I know" Eddie said jokingly

Patricia laughed softly.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and then softly on the lips. She held his face between her hands and kissed him more passionately again. She positioned herself so that she was straddling him and continued to kiss him. Eddie placed both of his hands on the small of her back. She knew was taking a huge risk by doing this. Who knows where they would end up. However, she trusted herself and Eddie to stop before things went too far. Eddie leaned back on the bed and before they knew it, they were kissing mpre urgently and passionately.

Eddie flipped Patricia over and began leave trails of kisses down her neck. Patricia bit her lip to keep quiet.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed

Patricia's top had ridden up and Eddie ran his fingers along her stomach. He touched her bellybutton softly and Patricia's back arched straight off the bed. She gasped sharply from the contact.

"Sensitive spot?" Eddie asked huskily

Patricia could only nod her head. She never let anyone touch her bellybutton. She didn't even touch her bellybutton.

Eddie leaned down and kissed her bellybutton which sent tingling sensations throughout her body.

Eddie leaned back up and kissed Patricia once again.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"You feel that?" Eddie asked quietly

Patricia nodded her head. She felt his heart beat erratically against his chest.

"That's love." Eddie said smiling.

Patricia bit her lip. He really did love her. To her, it was a hard thought to grasp. She saw herself so differently from how he saw her, and that is the greatest thing anyone could ever hope for. To have someone who sees you to be far more beautiful and special than how you see yourself.

Patricia engulfed Eddie in a hug. She didn't really know how to thank him and so she said…

"Eddie?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'll be yours forever." Patricia whispered

Eddie looked at Patricia and smiled.

"I know you will. "


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty, it's been a while since I updated and I apologize. This summer is actually more busy than I thought it'd be, but I will still be continuing this fic as long as you all continue to read and review :)**

**Also the Touchstone of Ra was pretty cool. I thought it could've been better, but oh well! My favourite part was when Eddie woke up after sacrificing himself and everything and asked if Patricia was alright. That, my friends, is love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All songs mentioned in this chapter belong to Adele and Florence + the Machine.**

**Enjoy! :) And please review!**

* * *

"I swear, if you don't wake up." Fabian threatened harshly

"Look, I can't cover for you two any longer. Trudy wants to know where Patricia is!" Fabian added nervously.

"Alright, I'm up!" Patricia said rising from the bed.

Eddie rubbed eyes tiredly. "You need to calm down, Fabian. Trudy won't punish us while we're on vacation. She won't even find out."

Patricia rushed to the door and snuck out quietly hoping Trudy wouldn't happen to be standing on the other side.

After she was gone, Fabian turned to Eddie.

"Did you two do what I think you did?" Fabian asked

Eddie turned to Fabian, "As if you really want to know."

"You're right. I guess I don't want to know." Fabian said shaking his head.

"Well, hurry up and take a shower. We'll be having breakfast soon." Fabian reminded Eddie.

As Eddie was showering, thoughts from the previous night clouded his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Patricia. She was internally fighting a battle that only she could fight. God knows he'd fight it for her if it were possible. But it wasn't, so all he could do was offer moral support and love her and hope that it was enough.

He believed one of the best things to do was confront your problems face to face. So maybe Patricia should just talk to her parents. If she wouldn't do it, then he could invite them over to Anubis house. They'd all have dinner and sort things out.

Because what other way was there?

* * *

"Wait, so you guys did have sex?"

"No! For the fifth and final time, we did not have sex!" Patricia yelled

"Alright, well then what did happen?"

"What happened last night was between Eddie and I, so it stays between Eddie and I." Patricia told Joy

"Sounds like sex to me!"

Patricia shot Joy a dirty look. "Can you keep your voice down?! I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"All I'm saying is, whatever did happen last night, sounds like it was special." Joy commented winking her eye.

"Well, it was. Now can we please drop this topic? I have to go shower anyways."

"Alright. Go ahead. We're going to town today." Joy said

Patricia grabbed her towel from her suitcase and walked to the bathroom.

Although Joy was her best friend, she still felt weird talking to her about Eddie or just boys in general. She wasn't ever the boy- crazy type of girl, so opening up to Joy about her and Eddie's relationship wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.

She thought about what Eddie said last night. Did she really have the ability to make things better for herself? She wanted so badly to be happy.

That's all she ever wanted in life. To be happy. But she didn't know how to get there. Why was happy such a hard thing to be?

"Because the worst things in life come free to us. And the good things? Well, they're out of reach." Patricia whispered, answering her own question.

She would only be able to reach them with some sort of help, because it seemed like there was no other way.

The more she thought, the more frustrated she got, and she found herself clad in only a towel, biting her nails frantically. She hadn't even gotten in the shower yet. She was wasting too much time worrying about what to do, when deep down inside, she knew exactly what to do.

She just couldn't bring herself to do it…

That was enough thinking. Maybe the events of the day would help her forget everything.

She hoped…

* * *

After everyone had gotten ready, they left the hotel to walk about town.

Patricia wasn't really in the mood to walk, but if it would help lighten her mood and brighten her spirits then she'd do it of course.

She decided to find Eddie. She kind of really wanted to walk around with him…

But Joy happily walked up and linked arms with her and the two took the lead.

"Great." Patricia whispered under her breath.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Joy, it was just that she knew Joy would be pointing out "hot" guys and drag her to all the fancy shops that she didn't at all care for. Plus, she felt like it was only right to walk with Eddie.

Joy woke Patricia from her thoughts as she whipped out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Hey, warn me next time. I wasn't ready." Patricia complained

"Yeah, you were too busy thinking about Eddie" Joy said pulling a kissy face.

"Whatever."

There was a long silence, and Patricia wanted to squirm her way out of Joy's grasp and head to Eddie. Finally, Joy decided to speak again.

"You know, whatever is going on in that crazy head of yours, you can tell me okay? Whatever's bothering you…"

"Is it that obvious? Do I look depressed or something?" Patricia sighed

"No… but I am your best friend. I've known you for a long time now, and I know something's up." Joy told her giving her a look

"Right now, I'm focusing on being happy. I'm trying to let the air clear up any bad thoughts, so I'll…tell you later. I'm trying to forget" Patricia explained not even really sure what she meant herself.

Joy nodded her head as if she understood completely.

Suddenly, Joy gasped. That type of gasp meant that something caught her eye.

"Oh look at that shop! Let's take a look." She said un-linking her arm from Patricia's and skipping off to the store.

But Patricia had her gaze stuck on a man in the near distance that looked to be in his late 20's. He stood there with his eyes closed, quietly smoking a cigarette. He looked peaceful, and it was evident that his mind was somewhere else.

She hated the smell of cigarettes. The ashy smell that clogged her lungs was nowhere near pleasant. Yet, the man seemed to be be having a pleasant time.

She knew it was because of the "high" or whatever. But still, why smoke something that may eventually kill you?

Feeling bold, she walked up to the man. He seemed to have sensed her presence and opened his eyes, which were a dull grayish color.

"That thing will kill you." Patricia stated with disgust to the man. She didn't know why she was doing this, but somehow, she felt like she had to.

The man turned to her and smirked, "It might. Doesn't matter either way."

"Why do you do it?" Patricia asked. The man seemed so calm and at peace at the fact that the cigarette may be very well killing him as they spoke.

"To forget." he answered simply.

The air around Patricia smelled like death. Yet in the midst of the deathlike air, the man stood calm, and still, taking several puffs of the cigarette he held between his two fingers.

The man offered her the cigarette, and Patricia took a long hard stare at it.

She smiled at the irony.

"There are other ways to forget you know." Patricia offered.

She was giving this man advice and she didn't know why. He was most likely going through a similar situation as she. Yet there she stood, advising him as if she knew better. Did that make her a hypocrite?

The man looked at Patricia and shrugged. He took another puff of the cigarette and closed his eyes.

"Why do it, if the high only lasts a short while? That must be terrible. Isn't it a terrible feeling to come off a high and then returning to reality? You have to go back to facing whatever bad reality you were facing before. It doesn't last…"

The man opened his eyes again.

"Nothing ever lasts."

Patricia then began to wonder what exactly the man was going through. She couldn't really ask though. It wasn't any of her business. But he looked like a man who once cared too much and now he was spending his time smoking and not giving a damn about anything. Maybe that was why he was so calm. He was waiting and he was done caring. He was patiently waiting for the cigarette to take his life.

"Some things do" Patricia responded and walked away. What a negative atmosphere. She hoped she wasn't like that to her friends.

She headed towards the "fancy" store that Joy was in, but turned around as she heard her name being called.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Eddie walking towards her holding a bag of cookies.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey, are you alright? I saw you talking to that man back there."

"I'm good. I was just asking him a question. What about you? I see your enjoying that bag of cookies."

Eddie nodded and pulled one out.

"Here. Try one."

Patricia opened her mouth and Eddie fed her the cookie.

"It's good" she noted

"Of course it is. I wouldn't ever feed you anything bad." Eddie smiled

"I know you wouldn't" Patricia said smiling back

"Come on. Joy's in here."

The two walked into the shop to find Joy standing in line holding a bunch of dresses and accessories.

"Really Joy? How are you going to pay for all that?" Patricia asked

"They're all on sale!" Joy said excitedly.

"Oh hey Eddie! Where are all the others?" Joy asked

"They're in some restaurant doing karaoke or something."

"Ooooohh I love karaoke! Let's head there next."Joy said obviously excited

Patricia felt Eddie's gaze on her and turned to him.

"No." she told him

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"Come on, Patricia. You're a good singer!"

"Patricia can sing?" Joy asked from behind

"Where did you come from?!

"Don't avoid the question! You can sing?" Joy asked shocked

"Oh bloody hell" Patricia whispered

"No I can't sing. I have no idea what Eddie's talking about." Patricia assured her

"Now you're lying to me." Joy told her

"Am not!"

"Why does Eddie know this about you, but I don't?"

"Because he overheard me singing one day? Come on, do I even look like I can sing?

"Looks are deceiving." Eddie said butting in.

Patricia shot him a look. "Not in this case"

"Whatever. We'll see who's telling the truth. Let's go" Joy said leading the way.

"Thanks." Patricia sarcastically whispered to Eddie as they were walking

"Sorry. I'm sorry" Eddie apologized

Patricia couldn't stay mad at him. She wasn't even really mad; just slightly annoyed.

"It's alright." She said grabbing his hand to show that she wasn't at all mad.

When they reached there, they heard Mara singing the last verse of Turning Tables by Adele.

They all knew that Mara had a beautiful voice. It was no surprise. Mara was gifted in a lot of areas of life. She was pretty, fit, smart, and talented. Patricia couldn't help but think that Mara had it pretty easy in life.

"You're going next." Joy told Patricia

She could understand why Joy was slightly mad. Still, making her sing in front of a bunch of people was rather cruel.

Well, at least to her it was…

The song finished and Mara bowed as everyone clapped.

"Who's next?" she heard someone ask.

Joy looked at Patricia, urging her to go on stage and sing.

Patricia turned to look at Eddie, who was also looking at her.

"Go ahead. I promise you'll do fine. Your voice is beautiful and you know it, Patricia.

Did she?

Well, it's not like she had a choice. Patricia Williamson never backed down from anything. Or at least most things.

She didn't want to be known as a wimp.

"Just…look at me, alright?" Eddie offered

Patricia nodded and raised her hand, shouting a quick "me" and heading to the stage.

She could feel her friends staring at her, and she could hear the whispers and the loud laughter of Jerome as she went up to the platform.

"Just…look at Eddie" she whispered to herself in attempt to calm down.

The song "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine came on and she looked at Eddie. Quietly she began to sing;

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

She ended, and the room was quiet. She wasn't aware that she had closed her eyes some point in the song, but she had, so she opened them.

Claps and cheers made their way to her ears as she opened her eyes. She looked at Eddie who was proudly clapping and cheering and to Joy who stood there shocked and amazed. She looked at everyone else, and they were standing and clapping and cheering.

They were cheering for her.

And she smiled, not only because she was happy that they liked her singing but also because she realized that singing was her high.

Her safe kind of high.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for all the nice reviews and for waiting ever so patiently. I appreciate it a lot! **

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :) The song in this chapter is called Let Love Bleed Red by Sleeping with Sirens. I highly suggest you listen to it when that part comes in the chapter lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Sleeping with Sirens**

* * *

Patricia walked off the platform and headed over to Joy and Eddie.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing? You are so good. Like , really good." Joy gushed

Patricia shrugged her shoulders.

"It slipped my mind I guess" Patricia answered back

It was the truth. She didn't think it was that important of a detail to tell her friends. Besides, they were overreacting she wasn't _that _good.

Patricia! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Mara said as she and the rest walked over to Joy, Eddie and Patricia.

"How did I not know? I know everything." Amber said to herself

"No, you don't Amber." Jerome said rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore. The fact is, she's an amazing singer," Eddie said cutting in.

He noticed Patricia's slight discomfort and grabbed her hand.

"We should get going now anyways. It kind of late" Joy commented

"Nuh uh! I'm up for an adventure! What do you say, Jerome?" Alfie asked cheerfully

" You two can have an adventure and get in trouble if you want, but we're going back to the hotel. C'mon guys." Joy stated

"You all are no fun!" Alfie whined as he and Jerome trailed behind the others.

* * *

As they neared the hotel, Patricia stopped Eddie and waited for everyone to pass by before speaking.

"So, thank you for today." Patricia said gratefully

"For what exactly?" Eddie asked

"Oh _come on. _You know I hate when people ask what they did when they know exactly what they did"

Eddie smiled, "_I_ didn't do anything. It was you who went up to sing. You made the choice to. You should be thanking yourself."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I wouldn't have gone up there if you hadn't blabbed about how I could sing. It helped me though, singing I mean. I never realized how much better it made me feel about everything and myself in general. So honestly, thank you."

Eddie smiled, "Look at you, being all nice and thanking me."

"I'm usually nice and I'm being genuine, that's all."

The two started to walk again and Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You're too precious, Yacker. You really are." Eddie sighed

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You know I love you." Eddie stated.

Patricia nodded her head, "I love you too."

Eddie lifted Patricia's hand to kiss her knuckles.

"I wish you could come back to my room." Eddie said truthfully.

"I can."

"I doubt Joy and Fabian would want to cover for us again." Eddie stated

"Who cares?"

"Way to be considerate." He smiled at the fact that Patricia wanted to spend the night with him. That's all that mattered.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel entrance much later than the others. When they entered the lobby, Patricia turned to Eddie.

"I'll be at your door around 12ish. Don't lock me out." Patricia said as she turned to leave.

But Eddie didn't let her go that quickly. He grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her close to him, and in one smooth movement, he kissed her.

"I'll be waiting." He said softly

He kissed her sweetly again and then they both left to their respected areas.

"What took you so long?" Joy inquired as Patricia entered the room

"I was with Eddie." She stated simply

"Yeah?"

"Yup, and I need you to cover for me again." Patricia said

Joy gave Patricia a look.

"Please?"

"You two are gonna have sex again?"

Patricia glared at Joy, "We didn't have sex the first time and no we're not doing it this time. We're just sleeping together. As in… closing our eyes while lying next to each other and cuddling type of sleeping."

Joy smirked at Patricia, "Alright, I'll do it. When are you leaving?"

"After room checks, so around 12ish."

Joy sighed deeply and Patricia gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I wish I have what you have sometimes. He really loves you. It's beautiful really. You're the slightly damaged one and he saves you by loving you. It's lovely.

"Slightly damaged?" Patricia asked

"Oh come on Tricia, it's obvious that you're hurting or were. You seem a bit better now."

"No, I'm not." Patricia thought to herself. She _was _having a good day, until this just happened.

Patricia scoffed, "Yeah, no thanks to you. Seriously? You knew I was hurting and you didn't say anything?

"I know you, Patricia. I was giving you space, but I did eventually say something didn't I? Even if I did confront you, you wouldn't have told me much if anything at all. You trust Eddie more. Am I lying?

"Yes. You are." Patricia spat

"I'm not. You trust him with your life, Patricia. I'm not offended or hurt by it. Afterall, you two love each other and love is greater than anything."

"What kind of friend are you? If someone is hurting, they won't always be open about it. Especially not me. You _know _me. Well, at least I thought you did. Admit it. You noticed but you just didn't want to say anything. You didn't want to be burdened. You're obsessed with boys and all you do is pity yourself just because you're not in a relationship. And, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I didn't think you'd understand." Patricia ranted.

"Try me." Joy told her

Patricia shook her head and scoffed, " No. Remember? I'm _better_ now. Or at least that's what it seems like to you. So it doesn't matter anymore."

"What do I strike you as? Some self-centered idiot!? I care about you Patricia, but you won't let me in!" Joy said raising her voice.

"That's not it! It weird how suddenly you care now. Why now?

"Forget it, Patricia. I'm tired and you're too damn stubborn. I'll cover for you, but only because I don't want you here tonight.

Patricia didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. Was it her fault? Was all of this her fault.

It probably was. And now, Joy hated her.

Patricia decided to prep herself for bed. She showered, brushed her teeth and hair and changed into her pajamas

As she was in the bathroom, she could hear Joy telling Trudy that she was still in the shower and would be out later.

Honestly, Patricia was going to stay in the bathroom until Eddie texted her the okay for her to come to his room. She didn't want to even look at Joy.

She wasn't really angry at Joy at all, but more at herself. Now, Joy hated her and it was really all her fault. She didn't have anyone else to blame but herself. Joy was a good friend and she was a bad friend. That was it. She was just a bad person in general.

This was a stupid idea. She was in the bathroom, the worst possible place for her to be. She was in a room with her enemy, the mirror.

The mirror showed her all her flaws and imperfections and whenever she was around the mirror, she hated herself at little more.

She sighed deeply as she held her phone. She just wanted to get out.

After a little while, Patricia jumped as she felt her phone vibrate. It was Eddie.

She didn't even read the message before she left the bathroom. She walked quickly out the door, trying her best to avoid Joy.

She left the room swiftly and quietly, but she was only halfway to Eddie's room when she broke down and cried. She couldn't help it. As much as she wanted to hold it in, she couldn't. Now, she probably look awful.

She wiped her tears and tried to put on a normal face. She really didn't want Eddie to see her like this. She didn't want Eddie to be comforting her all the time. She felt bad honestly. She knew Eddie said he didn't mind at all and that he'd look after her, but he was a 17 year old boy, not a therapist. It wasn't right.

She continued down the hallway towards Eddie's room anyway and texted him that she was at his door.

There was no time wasted, and Eddie came straight to the door. Noticing Patricia's flushed cheeks and slightly wet eyes, he immediately pulled her into a hug and closed the door. He kissed her forehead sweetly and asked, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, really. Honestly."

Eddie wasn't buying that.

He brought her over to his bed and sat her down.

"What happened?" He asked again

Patricia looked at him and sighed.

"It was me. I mean, I realized what a horrible friend I am and I'm really just…

"What'd she say?" Eddie asked knowing that it had something to do with Joy.

"It's not her fault. It's mine. She was telling me how she wished she had what I have and how it's beautiful that we love each other so much and that it's lovely how I'm the slightly damaged girl that you love so much and then I got slightly offended that she called me damaged and then she was like "it's true" and I mean, she's not lying at all. She told me that the reason why she didn't say anything was because she was giving me space and that I don't trust her enough to tell her everything that's going on. She said it was okay that I trust you more because love is stronger than anything and I said that it wasn't that I don't trust her along with some other things. I just didn't think she'd understand because she's literally perfect. Everything is going well for her and all she has to complain about is her boy troubles. But I realized I'm a horrible person because I know she trusts me more than anyone and it seems like I don't trust her, but that isn't it at all. I'm just mad that she noticed that I wasn't okay and only decided to talk about it now when she thought I was better."

"Yacker, look at me. You aren't a bad friend at all. You're dealing with stuff. Remember, I had to practically force you to speak. I kidnapped you into the forest. Remember that day? When we skipped school?

Patricia managed a smile, "I do. Thank you for that by the way."

"I'm pretty sure you already thanked me for that, love."

"Talk to her again tomorrow. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I hate always having to be comforted though. I hate crying. It makes me feel weak." Patricia stated

"It's not a problem. Crying doesn't mean you're weak at all. It's natural and it shows you have emotion. I'd rather you cry all the time then keep things inside of you."

"You always manage to make me feel better about myself." Patricia said smiling

Eddie kissed Patricia's forehead

Patricia continued, "But, I don't want this to happen all the time. You're my boyfriend, not my therapist."

Right after the words slipped from her mouths, she realized what she said.

"Boyfriend?" Eddie smiled broadly

She wasn't going to label them until everything better with her, but it sort of just slipped. It was true though, he was her boyfriend. There was no denying it. They were a couple. They did couple-y stuff. They loved each other.

"Yes, boyfriend." Patricia said looking up at him and kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you so much. Come on, let's cuddle." Eddie said happily pulling Patricia down with him.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Patricia.

"I want you to sing to me."

"Eddie…"

"Please?" He said giving her the sad puppy look

"Will you sing with me?" Patricia asked

"If I know the song, then yes."

"I know you know it. We listen to same type of music."

"Alright. Start it." Eddie said stroking her arm

Patricia turned to Eddie and started softly

"Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?  
There's a reason I feel this way,  
You're sleeping alone,  
I'm awake  
When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?

Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
Eddie:(Things will be alright)  
Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
Eddie :(Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright  
(Eddie & Patricia)  
This could mean everything or nothing at all  
You take what is real  
I'll give you my all  
(Patricia)  
Is it naive to make plans that seem  
So , so , so , far?

(Eddie &Patricia)  
I think "let's not wait, let's love right now,  
Let's love right now"

Lay me down,  
(Eddie): Lay me down  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Eddie) Things will be alright  
Things will be alright  
(Eddie)Things will be alright  
Lay me down,  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
(Eddie)Things will be alright  
Things will be alright

(Eddie & Patricia)

Oh, here where we lie,  
Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong  
You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone  
Forever know your face  
And ever take your place here by my side,  
Like a ghost into the night,  
The poisoned apple to my bite,  
I'll be the shadow at your door,  
I'll be the moth into your light,  
'Cause you deserve much more  
cause you deserve much more

Lay me down,  
Eddie: Lay me down  
And tell me everything will be alright,  
Eddie: Things will be alright  
Things will be alright  
Eddie: Things will be alright

(Eddie & Patricia)  
Thunder storms could never shake us  
Lay me down and kiss me like  
Things will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
This could mean everything or nothing at all  
You take what is real,  
I'll give you my all

This could mean everything  
Or nothing at all  
You take what is real  
I'll give you my all.

"That…was beautiful." Fabian said randomly from his bed

"Fabian! Go back to sleep." Eddie said

"Okay." Fabian mumbled

Eddie turned back to Patricia.

"We sound good together, don't we?"

"We do." Patricia said smiling up at him.

"We should start a band together. We'll become famous and then we won't worry. We won't worry at all because we'll have each other and nothing else would matter." Patricia dreamed

"We don't need to become famous to not worry. We've already got each other and nothing else matters." Eddie told her

"I know. But it'd be great if we were famous." Patricia smiled

" I'm happy right now" Eddie said kissing her forehead

"Me too. You make me happy." Patricia said snuggling into Eddie's chest.

* * *

**Thunderstorms could never shake them ;) But...drama is ahead.**

**Yes, Eddie is decent at singing. I thought it'd be cute if they could both sing. Let me know what think of the chapter and the story as a whole by reviewing. I love getting feedback. **

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
